Aisuru
by Lady Fiera
Summary: A person can only be ridiculed for so long before they find something or someone to change the pace of things.


It had been a long day and she was tired of hearing the words _wench, shard detector, _and _Kikyo_ all day so after a couple of sits, she left for a walk. She didn't care about where she was going, she just wanted to get away from it all. She walked until she came to a clearing and just sat there underneath the stars. After a while, it all became a blur. She hadn't even realized that sorrow lay within her thoughts until she felt the familiar tickle of a rolling tear. She touched her cheek and felt the wetness that was there. "For so long have I dealt with such pains that I forgot that I could shed such things as a lone tear." A slight sigh escaped her lips to be followed with a slight shiver as the hairs on her neck stood on end.

"Such emotions you humans show make you easy targets for the youkai around you."

"Such emotions, milord, are what make us human." She turned to face him, "In other words, it keeps us as we are, emotions that is. They allow us to separate us from those that our opposite."

"In which you mean?"

"It keeps us from you."

An eyebrow was raised as a clue to example a slight show of confusion. "Such trivial things will be the downfall of your kind."

"It shall also be our salvation." She stood and bowed.

"Why is it that you bow to me? You've never done such before."

She straightened herself and smiled, "I was raised to show respect in the presence of a higher authority. You are a Lord; therefore, I am obligated to show respect where it is due, milord." His face warmed unbeknownst to the human that stood before him. He gently strode over toward her, yet she stood her ground.

"Why is it that you do not fear me as most humans do?"

"I am unlike most humans."

"Yes, you are a miko correct?"

"Yes that is correct, but even mikos fear demons to a certain extent. My reasons venture much deeper, but that is a story for another time milord. Now if you will excuse me, I must return before a certain someone awakens from his hole." She bowed lowly, smiled, and turned to leave. Just as she hit the tree line she felt an arm around her waist.

"The hanyou can wait." She turned to see that his eyes were smoldering with a fire that only she could understand. _Thank the kami he can't read minds. _"I can't read minds but I can read everything else." She blushed a deep red and a smirk finds its way to his lips.

"Is that a smile that I spy? It suits you."

"I do not smile, I simply- what bothers you?"

"It's nothing." He looked at her and sensed the cause of the inner turmoil that was making her aura act so radically. A pair of lips was felt upon hers, soft, but strong and oh so passionate. A small whimper escaped from her throat at the want that she felt. It was abruptly ended when Sesshomaru parted from her.

"Such things you suffer as do I." He leans his forehead upon hers, "Not only is it…dishonorable for a miko to fall for a youkai, it is dishonorable for a taiyoukai to fall for a human, and yet here we are." She raised her hand and traced his markings, "How anyone can be so beautiful yet terrifying is beyond me."

"Simple, years of practice." She giggled for some reason, she didn't know why but she was just happy. Sesshomaru took her hands and wrapped them around his neck.

"Great shows of affection such as this will be your downfall milord."

"Only when outside of the presence of whom I wish to court and eventually make mine."

"And who is your intended?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"It is, I just wish for you to say it aloud." Instead he kissed her with a hunger that outweighed the other. They walked backwards until Kagome felt something hard against her back. Sesshomaru lifts her up off the ground and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. He moves closer and presses his hardening member against her moistening womanhood. This earned a moan from her and a groan from him. He wanted so badly to plunge himself into her, but he knew of her innocence. He had to take it slow no matter how much his nature called for a desired sensation. The idea of being within her, the idea of becoming one, only made his need grow.

Kagome knew not of what thoughts ran through the inuyoukai's mind, nor did she know of the surroundings around her. It became lost in the swirls of pleasure that wracked her mind. She did not know of how far their actions would take them and yet she cared not. The only thing that mattered to her in this moment in time was he who held her with such tender strength as if his life would end had he let her go, naught else existed.

Finally mundane necessities took hold of them both as they had to part for air. Each looked at each other with a primitive lust that scared them both yet made them want each other more, if that is even possible. She held his cheeks in her hands and made her way down to his chests and outwards to his shoulders. She stopped where his stump for an arm was and looked down at it, "Please forgive me."

"There is nothing to forgive. Inuyasha did the honorable thing by protecting you where as I tried to kill you. I see it as a punishment for losing control in my immature fit of rage. I have learned to live with it for it is neither a hindrance nor an advantage. It is just there." He looked at her to see tears well into her eyes and then fall. He didn't know what to do so he kissed them away. "Shed no tears over me. If it had not been for Inuyasha, you would have died by my hand and we would not be as we are now. I thank him for it, so please do not cry."

Her lips met his again therefore restarting the process of showing their affection for one another until Kagome gripped his stub with an inhumane strength. He did not care up to the point when he felt a burning sensation at the end of it. It grew and grew until he could take no more of it and wished to get away, but Kagome's grip was iron clad. After a few moments of such agony, the pain receded and her grip was as it was before. He removed himself from her person to see that he had a left arm again. There it was, as if it had never been gone. It felt strange to have had it away from him to have it returned; he had forgotten what it was like to have two arms.

"Forgive me if I hurt or frightened you. I just could not allow you to live in such a way when I was at fault for the original transgression. This is my way of making up for it, Sesshomaru." He looked at her when he heard his name. The way she said it revived the want that he could no longer control. Before he could stop himself he had rushed to her and pinned her against the tree. She was shocked, but the arousal that emanated from her body did not help him at all. He pressed himself against her and elicited little mews from her lips. He was about to take it even further when a small hand was pressed against his chest.

"Sesshomaru my love, return to me." With those words he was able to control the beast that broke its chains.

"I'm sorry. I had lost control and my dem-"

"You needn't say anything. It was appealing to have met something so eager to lie with me." He quirked his eyebrow at said statement. No one has ever been eager to meet his other side, not even the many demonesses that he had laid with. And to have a human wish to meet it was beyond logic. He nuzzled her neck, where he would soon set his mark upon her. "Then why did you stop me?" He pressed himself against her with a slight thrust. "Because I don't think you would like to… reveal your person in such an exposed area in which we are in." That made him stop all actions. He had forgotten that they were in a forest filled with youkai that may mistake such arousal for a woman in heat. He finally looked at the position that they were in and then at the sky. He looked at her as she giggled.

"You are correct Kagome," that was his first time using her name aloud and he was amazed at how it rolled off of his tongue, "this is neither the place nor the time to commit such an act of adultery. But I do know a place where said acts can be committed without any prying senses." He formed a cloud of youki and flew away to a secluded area known only to him. Once they landed, Kagome was in awe. They were in a break of a forest where a large hot spring sat. Connected to it was a small waterfall in which the spring's warm water flowed. The moon's rays reflected on the water's surface, a bit blurred by the steam from the water's heat, but still beautiful none the less. "This place is beautiful." "Yet it is incomparable to you." She turned to see that his torso was bare. The definity within his abs, the tone of his pecks, the depth of his pelvis that led to his nether regions, in her eyes he was a god. She walked to him and could not resist but to run her hands across such a beautiful body. Had she had claws, she would rake them across his chest. He placed his hand onto hers, grabbed her waist and pulled her to him. He had not felt so strongly for another since his mother died, and even then such times could not compare to the love that filled his heart, the butterflies within his stomach, and the need that made every part of him ache for more than he received. It took all that he had not to ravage her where she stood, but he could not afford to hurt her in any way. She was too special to cause any hurt or pain that was unnecessary. He placed her upon a flat surface and removed her shirt and skirt.

"Why do you wear such revealing clothing?"

"Where I come from, that is a uniform."

"This?" he looked at her skirt with a certain kind of amusement, "Clothing such as this does not befit you. You are never to wear such indecent clothing when in my presence."

"Says who?"

"Says I."

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that you are my intended."

"And how are you going to stop me?"

"Easy," he released his poison from his fingers and burned her clothes, "you cannot wear them if they can no longer be worn." A smirk graced his lips until he saw the look on her face. Kagome was practically seething with anger.

"How dare you!"

"Do you actually think that you could hurt me let alone defeat me?" His question was answered as he was tackled to the ground and was straddled.

"You ruined my clothes!"

"I would hardly call that clothing."

"I don't care what you considered them, they were mine not yours!"

"You are mine."

"You have yet to mate me." He flips her onto her back and places himself between her legs.

"We must change that."

"Oh get off of me!" She pushes him away from her. He is stunned at the rejection. Kagome walks over to her clothes and picks them up off of the floor. "My poor skirt. And I actually like this one. It was perfect. Stupid dog," she mumbled to herself still upset over her clothes. "Kagome?" she turned and crossed her arms. "Kagoomee?" she just humphed. He slinked over to her and wrapped his arms around the waist. "Kagomee," still no answer. He hugged her close to his body enjoying the feeling of how she fit his body so perfectly. He sensed her arousal and yet she still would not respond to him. _We'll see._ He lowered his arm to her nether regions and began to gently stroke her through the fabric of her underwear. Her arousal grew, but still no sound from her, so he began to nuzzle her neck. Licking, sucking, nipping, and all he managed to do was change her breathing pattern. He got frustrated and so he put pressure upon his stroking patterns, continued his little game upon her neck, an massaged her breasts all at the same time. She began to breathe harder and faster, arch her back, and grip his arms but still was unable to release a single sound from her lips. He finally gave up. He could not go on and not hear the little sounds of pleasure that women make when in the heights of passion.

With a sigh he released her, "Young woman you frustrate me more than the hanyou does." He was expecting to get another burst of anger, but when he didn't hear anything, he notice that Kagome was walking to a flattened boulder in which he usually meditates. His eyes followed her every move from the pace in which she walked to the way her hips swayed, entranced by her motions. She turned and faced him and sat down. She slipped her hands behind her back and unclasped her bra. His eyes widened as her thumbs slipped behind the lining of her underwear and were slowly being pulled down her legs, all while staring directly at him.

"Is this supposed to be your way of seduction?" She stood up in front of him in all of her glory, "I'm doing nothing more than removing the remainder of my clothing so that I can bathe." She walked over to the hot spring and waded in; he tried to follow but could not move. She waded deeper until only below her waist was covered.

"What is the meaning of this? Why can I not move?"

"You've been a bad dog and must be punished." He looked down to see that roots held him down by his ankles. He tried to rip them away, but when he got too close, he got burned. _Damn the miko's powers. Two can play at this game._ Kagome laughed at his futile attempts. She ducked under the water and swam for a while. When she resurfaced, she faced a naked Sesshomaru.

"Oh…oh my." She stared at his nether regions for what seemed like forever. She was brought back to earth when he began to walk towards her with the most devilish look on his face.

"Sesshomaru what are you going to do?"

"You've been a bad miko, therefore you must be punished." She tried to get to the other side of the spring. She almost made it when she was pulled back into the water." Where do you think you're going?"

"Sesshomaru please, I'm s-" he placed a finger on her lips, "you must be punished." And before she could say anything else he slid himself into her. He felt as he broke her maiden skin and immediately bit into the crook of her neck. Soon she began to relax as she became accustomed to his intrusion.

"You are now mine Kagome."

"Then fuck me like I'm yours." He needed no other words. He thrusted within her with great force, sending the willing yet unsuspecting miko into a world of ecstasy. Never had she felt pure pleasure before, she hadn't the slightest clue of what the effects of such actions could cause her, and yet she didn't care. All she wanted to do is make love to the person that she has secretly cared about for so long, to feel him against her soft skin, going in an out of her body, taking her to heights that only lovers could reach. The love she thought she had felt for the hanyou was incomparable to how she felt this very instant, and then and there she knew. She knew that she was in love with the most cold hearted bastard in all of the Sengoku Jidai, but she knew the truth behind the actions in which he engaged. She knew that it was all a front to what really lay in his heart of warmth and love, he just didn't know how to express them. Well at this moment he was pounding her like the beast he was, it was more pleasurable than painful, but still she could see herself living the rest of her life with this beautiful creature of the moon.

He began to whisper sweet nothings into her ear as he slowed his erratic pace. Instead of the hard and quick thrusts she had been given before, he began to give her long, slow, and sensuous strokes that made her walls contract against him so tightly that he began to moan louder than before, and next to her ear to make it all the more better. He slid his fingers across her body, touching her softly and nibbled upon her neck as he continued his tirade within her body. She was so close to her climax and so was he, she could tell, but something was holding them back, something really important, and without it this would go on all night, not that she's complaining. But still she was teetering right on the edge of climax, and she just needed the slightest wind to push her over and allow her to fall into the darkness that is pure unadulterated love, lust, and more. He lowered himself to her ear, and whispered softly and huskily, "I love you Kagome." It was murder he wrote. Once he said those words, she immediately clawed at his back as the world exploded around her, sent her flying over that cliff of ecstasy. The shockwaves of her release plummeting him into his own as their mind, body, heart, and soul became one in that moment of pleasure.

He slid himself out of her all the while nuzzling her neck affectionately as only an inu could. She sighed in content as she wound her arms around her beloved lover and friend. "What will happen now love?" He looked at her curiously as if she had asked the silliest question in the world.

"You shall rule the Western Lands by my side as Lady of the West so long as we both shall live, my aisuru."

"After the jewel is complete?"

"Whenever you are ready. I am satisfied knowing that your heart belongs to me in the same as mine belongs to you. I have waited this long to have a woman by my side, I think I can wait a little longer though I shall miss you tremendously."

"You don't have to be away from me Sesshomaru. Every night can be as it is now, well without the intercourse that is." He arched a brow and chuckled a bit.

"Your wish is my command." She beamed up at him.

"Speaking of which, I need to get back to the others, they're probably worried sick about me, and most likely Inuyasha is having a fit at probably having smelled your scent mingled with mine. And as usual, he'll think the worst and throw another fit of rage-"

"The hanyou has no right to worry whether I have harmed you, not as many times as he has put you in harms way and harmed you himself. Let's not dwell on the idiot and get you where you need to be."

They got out of the spring and slowly dressed wanting to enjoy the moment for as long as possible, enjoying the feel of one another. Sesshomaru gave her his haori to cover herself as he had earlier burned her clothing, and made a mental note to buy her some new clothing that best suited her status as his queen. They shared one passionate kiss before ascending to the skies. In no time they returned to the gang, Kagome in his arms bridal style and barely clothed, raised suspicion from everyone and got Inuyasha all edgy and stuff. Sesshomaru just made his way to the most suitable tree and leaned against it as he slowly slid down with his queen in his arms. Unbeknownst to the youkai she loved, she had secretly masked their scents so that the mating smell wouldn't reach Shippo or Inuyasha's nose. "Are you cold Kagome?"

"Just a little, mainly my legs, but that's something I'm used to." Sesshomaru places his hand on mokomoko-sama and it wraps itself around Kagome. "Sesshomaru… I can't possibly-"

"You'd be hurting my honor if you didn't."

"…" She could do nothing else but nod her head. _ I love you Sesshomaru._

**_And I you aisuru_**_._ She jumped at hearing the deep baritone that was his voice in her mind and looked at him questioningly. **_It is the effect of the mating. Everything about us has become one. Even now, you can feel our auras intertwining; molding into one. We are forever bonded my love, until the end of our days. _**Kagome couldn't stop the giggle that escaped her lips. She turned to her son, "Come Shippo, it's almost your bed time."

"But I'm not sleepy!"

"Shippo."

"Just a couple more minutes okaa-san please!" Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at that word, **_Okaa-san?_**

_I'm Shippo's adoptive mother, and he's my son…it kind of just happened after we traveled so long together._

"I see."

"Okay Shippo, but only a couple more minutes okay?"

"Okay!" He continued to chat with Sango.

**_Kagome, you do know that the others are trying to figure out what has gone on between us right?_**

_I know… let them find out for themselves._

**_They think that you have been harmed in some type of way explaining the clothing, but they don't understand what has happened between you and I… foolish humans_**_._

_Sesshomaru don't be so cruel, they only worry about me._

**_The tajiya is coming._**

"Hey Kagome."

"Hey Sango what's up?"

"Can I speak with you for a second?"

"Sure." Kagome gets up out of Sesshomaru's lap and walks away with her. Sango turns around. "You have a lot of explaining to do young lady."

"Why whatever do you mean Sango?"

"I'm talking about you and Sesshomaru, that's what!"

"What about it?"

"You're half naked in _his _haori, you're wrapped in _his_ fur thing, and to top it all off, you haven't left his side since you came back from your walk. You have no idea how worried we were about you! You took forever to get back so we went looking for you and couldn't find you for shit! What the hell happened?"

Sesshomaru then came out of the shadows. "Forgive me Sesshomaru I didn't mean-"

"Silence your pleas taji-Sango. You have done nothing wrong." He wraps his arms around Kagome and places his chin upon her head. Sango goes wide-eyed making Kagome laugh and Sesshomaru smirk.

"You two-"

"Yes."

"Since when!?"

"Tonight."

"So Kagome when we couldn't find you…you were…" She was answered with a big smile from them both.

"Oh Kami! Inuyasha's gonna be super pissed!"

"The hanyou can go to hell. He does not deserve half of the compassion and love that Kagome has shed upon him. He does not deserve the attention that my aisuru gives him. And he does not deserve to care about what happens to her while in my presence because I love her and will protect her in every way that she deserves and in every way that he was unable to. Never in my care will harm come to her, and never in my arms will she feel unappreciated, or sorrow. Forever in my arms will she be happy, especially after bearing my pups."

"Since when was there talk of pups?"

"It was implied." Kagome looked up and gave him a look. He smiled and she could not help but smile too because deep down she knew that she would love to give him the children that he deserved and would make them both happy. The future seemed brighter with him by her side and she looked forward to whatever may come.

* * *

A/N:

I've had this written for who knows how long, something to hold you guys over until i can update From Nothing to Everything.


End file.
